Talk:Who is This?
Debut In this chapter, have Shikuro Aburame and Kitsuchi made their appearance? [[User:Shakhmoot|'Shakhmoot']] (Talk) 11:02, April 18, 2012 (UTC) : I don't know if it was Shikuro in page 3, but yeah it was Kitsuchi. —IndxcvNovelist (Talk to Me|My Wiki) 11:04, April 18, 2012 (UTC) ::Omgizzle I was there wondering if that's Shikuro! That was definitely Kitsuchi though but we don't have much to go on as it relates to the (possible) Aburame.--Cerez365™ (talk) 11:05, April 18, 2012 (UTC) :::I never noticed the Aburame at first, only Orochimaru. Making me wonder if Orochimaru was part of ANBU. But it seems so since he's beside Danzō on guard. —IndxcvNovelist (Talk to Me|My Wiki) 11:10, April 18, 2012 (UTC) ::::I think this shinobi is a member of Aburame clan since he's wearing a dark glasses. But I think it somehow looks like Torune, Danzo always selects good subordinates for his group sake as known. So he's probably select Shikuro for this purpose. [[User:Shakhmoot|'Shakhmoot']] (Talk) 11:16, April 18, 2012 (UTC) I wounder is that suborbinate possibly Shikuro Aburame? though i doubt he is but its a wild guess -- (talk) 11:13, April 18, 2012 (UTC) :*wonder. Yeah, until we got more info, though. —IndxcvNovelist (Talk to Me|My Wiki) 11:17, April 18, 2012 (UTC) First of all before someone goes running to create fodder articles and such: # We don't know if it's Shikuro. Aoba wears glasses and he's not an Aburame. # Orochimaru was a shinobi of Konohagakure, it's not unusual for him to be there with Danzō.--Cerez365™ (talk) 11:20, April 18, 2012 (UTC) @Cerez, Danzo mentions root and their operations in fron of Oro, pretty clear he was in Root--Elveonora (talk) 13:05, April 18, 2012 (UTC) :But Root wasn't a secret? It was a known/official Anbu faction before it was officially disbanded. I'm not saying it's impossible, just no jumpy to conclusions.--Cerez365™ (talk) 13:07, April 18, 2012 (UTC) You are right, maybe Oro was working for the Root when it was still "official" one way or the other, he was working with/for Danzo --Elveonora (talk) 13:26, April 18, 2012 (UTC) I think that doubting Orochimaru's partner was an Aburame doesn't really fly. He looks just like Shino. Look at that shinobi and then look at the Shino's part 2 image, the one from the colour page we saw the Konoha 11 in war outfits. Just saw a better quality image. Can be either an Aburame or really Aoba. Can tie in with either Torune being in ANBU as was his father or with Aoba and Kabuto's apparent shared past. Omnibender - Talk - 23:22, April 18, 2012 (UTC) I also think it's Aoba. It appears Kabuto knows him on personal level--Elveonora (talk) 00:44, April 19, 2012 (UTC) ::Something we are all overlooking, that weird mark on his face on the first panel. Then again, could be a random Aburame member. --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 20:39, April 22, 2012 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi :::I agree ^^ Also I don't think it's Aoba! Kabuto's young when that happened. Aoba's years older than him. —IndxcvNovelist (Talk to Me|My Wiki) 15:35, April 24, 2012 (UTC)